The present invention generally pertains to a system implemented to provide direct global ground to air and air to ground communications between a space craft and a terrestrial station. Specifically, the invention relates to a computer-implemented software which enables direct communications between a ground position and a specified spacecraft via a global aeronautical satellite communications system based on an operator""s data base.
There are several types of satellites deployed into orbit around the earth. Some satellites reflect communications directed at the satellite. Many satellites carry repeaters (for receiving and retransmitting a received communication) and are used for communication. In recent years satellites have been placed in synchronous orbits (synchronous with the earth""s rotation), thereby providing continuous communications capability among almost all parts of the globe. If a satellite is placed in synchronous orbit above the equator, to revolve in the same direction of the earth""s rotation and synchronized with the earth""s rotation, that satellite will continually remain above a fixed point on the surface of the earth. Many communications satellites have been placed in these synchronous orbits to cover different regions of the globe.
Generally, active communications satellites are orbiting repeaters with broadband characteristics. A signal from a ground station is intercepted by the satellite, converted to another frequency and retransmitted at a moderate power level to an end user receiver. This provides much better signal strength at the receiving end of the circuit, as compared with a signal that is merely reflected from a passive satellite. Active communications satellites are placed in synchronous orbits making it possible to use them with fixed antennas, a moderate level of transmitter power and at any time of the day or night. Synchronous satellites are used for television and radio broadcasting, communications, weather forecasting, and military operations. Nowadays, most telephone calls are routinely carried by synchronous satellites.
Further, a constellation of satellite systems is used to cover major regions of the globe to enable ground to aircraft (and aircraft to ground) communications via the satellite systems. One example of such a constellation is INMARSAT, which has four satellites that are located in geostationary orbits and generally each cover a region of approximately one-fourth of the world with a certain amount of overlap between regions. These satellites are referred to as AOR-Attorney W (Atlantic ocean region-west), AOR-E (Atlantic ocean region-east), IOR (Indian ocean region), and POR (Pacific Ocean Region). INMARSAT satellites support three different types of services to the aeronautical market. These services are defined as AERO H, AERO H+, AERO I and AERO M. The only active service is AERO H system. The AERO H system provides aircraft with multiple digital voice, fax, and real-time data communications capabilities. The system is specifically adapted for use in global two-way ground to air communications by aircraft operators requiring voice, fax, and data communications for their flight crews and passengers.
Similarly, the AERO I system provides aircraft with multiple digital voice, fax and real-time communications capabilities. This service is tailored to meet the communication needs of short/medium haul aircraft operators requiring voice, fax and data communications for the flight crew and passengers. AERO I spot beam service is available within each INMARSAT satellite region around the world. Each region contains several spot beams and users must be illuminated by a spot beam for an AERO I system to operate. Not all satellite regions have complete spot beam coverage and, based on the geographic location of an aircraft, users may not be able to use their AERO I system all the time.
The INMARSAT AERO H+ system provides aircraft the option to use AERO H or AERO I based on the geographic location of the aircraft. To take advantage of this option, the aeronautical communication system must be able to support both AERO H and AERO I.
Prior art systems have utilized direct ground to air calling systems which provide communications between aircraft and GES""s. Generally, customers are provided with a calling card with instructions on how to call their aircraft. The card is customized to each customer""s aircraft numbers and typically includes a pictorial image of the globe on both sides of the card. Typically, one side of the card shows three-fourths of the world surface and the other side shows the remaining one-fourth of the world surface. The user must first know the specific geographic location of the aircraft at the time of the call. Then, based on the geographic location of the aircraft (which must be known by the caller), the caller calls the applicable number referenced on either side of the card as corresponding to the known geographic location of the aircraft. For example a typical user trying to communicate with an aircraft based on three-quarters of the world coverage may have to dial several numbers then wait for voice, enter PIN, enter the satellite area code and enter the aircraft number and terminal location. This process requires dialing over thirty-one sequential numbers in addition to waiting for voice confirmation. Similarly, a communication based on one-fourth of the world coverage requires entering/dialing twenty-seven numbers. The dialing complexity involving such a large number of sequential numbers has greatly deterred use of such ground-to-air communications for contacting an aircraft.
Further, prior art systems which use synchronous satellite systems, such as the INMARSAT, for inbound and outbound telephone calls from a ground station to aircraft require the input of a number of variables to make the calls. In addition to the need to dial several access numbers, callers must know the location of the aircraft, the satellite Area code to which the aircraft is logged on to, the aircraft number, the aircraft terminal number, international access code for the specific global position of the aircraft and identification of the long distance provider may be required because not all long distance service providers may recognize the satellite area codes. Furthermore, if the aircraft is located in the AOR-E or IOR regions a call may not be made from North America. This is because ATandT, MCI and SPRINT use COMSAT for such communications. COMSAT is not a global aeronautical provider having access to the AOR-E and IOR regions.
Accordingly, prior art direct call systems are unreliable and cumbersome at best. Further, within each satellite region there are a number of Ground Earth Stations (GES), which are owned and operated by different entities and each GES provides different types of aeronautical services. For example, some GES operators support fax, while others may not offer such service. Similarly, not all GES operators support PC data, secure voice management, DID (direct in dial) and AESID (Aircraft Earth Station Identifier). Thus, some GES may support multiple numbers assigned/allocated for various services, while others have only very few numbers available to support a broad range of communication services.
There is, therefore, a need for a global calling system to enable ground stations to call an aircraft anywhere within INMARSAT and similar communication satellite systems by using only one simple phone number without the necessity for human intervention. The system should be fully automatic and mechanically implemented. Further, there is a need to provide a ground to air communications system with comprehensive features to enable real-time and efficient communications between aircraft and ground earth stations on a global coverage basis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an interactive direct calling system structured to be modularly adaptable to satellite communication systems. The direct calling system preferably includes a software system implemented to enable efficient and reliable communications between an aircraft and a user, through a GES. The direct dialing system is based on specific numbers applicable to the global position and the type of satellite used. Preferably, only ten digits need be dialed to automatically effect ground-to-air communications by voice and fax. The ten digits include an area code and a seven digit phone number, the seven digit number being specific to the specific aircraft being called.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a global direct ground to air satellite communication and calling system. The system includes an operators data base (ODB) implemented in the host ground earth station, the satellite and the aircraft.
Another object of the invention is to provide a direct access number that is customized to an aircraft. The system preferably uses two or more consortium partners of INMARSAT to provide global aeronautical communications. The system integrates, for example, both Comsat and Skyphone services to enable global communications for AERO H users, neither Comsat nor Skyphone alone being global in its coverage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a customized configuration of the ODB to match the chief characteristics of the functional units of the GES and the satellite.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a specific and generic software. The specific software is designed to serve customers with special needs and requirements while the generic software is applicable for general use.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a software system which is initiable by calling a specific number assigned to a specific airplane using an assigned terrestial long distance number or 800 number.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a seamless global communications coverage to enable ground-to-air communications based on a data base software system implemented in a plurality of satellites covering the whole globe, GES and aircraft systems.
The present invention is an automated communication system for communicatively connecting a caller by means of a telephone to an aircraft and includes a port for accepting a telephonic call related to a specific space craft from the caller and having a machine readable call management program, the call management program automatically effecting a telephonic communication to at least one selected ground earth station responsive thereto. The ground earth station effects communication with at least one known satellite in an earth orbit responsive to the received communication from the port. And, the satellite retransmits the ground earth station communications to the aircraft for reception by a dedicated receiver in the space craft, thereby establishing a telephonic communications link from the caller to the specific space craft. The present invention further includes a method and a program for effecting global communications between a ground station, a plurality of global satellite systems and a space craft.
Additional details, objects, advantages will become apparent with reference to the illustrations and drawings offered to disclose the significant features, structures and mechanisms of the present invention. The drawings are presented herein to provide a depiction of the significant features of the invention.